Morganville blues
by Jitta-CarrieAdele-x
Summary: What happens after ghost town & Shane & Claire. A new threat to the Glass house mates and a betrayl. First Fanf fic & didn't know what to put for summary
1. A Simple Day

**Hey Guys This Is My First Fan Fic so Tell Me What You Think!**

**

* * *

**

**Claires POV**

The Glass house was silent when I walked in, no Michael and Shane on video games or even the amazing sound of Michael strumming his acoustic guitar (I say this because Eve bought him an electric guitar for his birthday), no Eve with her snipes about what I'm wearing.

So I decide to go into the dining room and start on the alchemy assignment that Myrnin set Me which had to be done for that afternoon.

As I was just finishing the last part of the assignment I got the lovely, homely scent of barbeque coming from the kitchen, "Anyone home, Brisket Tacos for Dinner!", Shane shouted as he started unpacking the latest leftovers from the barbeque shop he works at (He's actually kept this one because it involves barbeques which mean fire and also chopping things with a big ass knife).

"Babe, in here just finishing up" I shout as I pack up my things from the dining room to set up the table for food.

"OMG this place stinks of Barbeque, where's Mr McStabby?" Eve shouts as she bursts through the front door.

"In The kitchen Vampire Girl and DON'T call me that!" Shane retaliates from the kitchen,

_Great the first thing he does when he comes in is start on Eve and not give me a kiss, he's soo done for it._

Eve came through into the kitchen just as I walked into the kitchen through the dining room so I can't get my "hello honey" kiss as usual so instead I go grab myself a coke, even though I'm 19 they're still not letting me have a beer, being underage(god I wish I lived in England! In England the legal age to drink is 18) and so i sit on one of the completely mismatched breakfast stools and begin to drink my refreshing coke before Eve chirps in "So, Claire how's the crazy ass boss of yours, not pinned you down and fanged you yet?"

"No, actually he's being really good these days because of the Bishop disease being cured, also he's kinda lovey dovey with a vamp called Louisa, she's nice but she's thick! He says that's why he likes her."

Eve actually breaks down laughing at this, so does Shane, "what Mr. I Am who's like a complete but crazy genius likes a girl because she's thick? That really does say something Claire", Shane says in between hiccups of laughter.

"Well, is it any different for a thick guy liking a girl because she's smart?" i direct at Shane.

"Oooohhh Totally Burned Mcstabby!" Eve shouts before bursting into giggles.

"Hey! At least I'm not attracted to a guy 'cuz he's a vamp, Fang Banger!" Shane Ducks as he retaliates at Eve because she throws a plate at him, would have got him in the head if he hadn't ducked.

"Want to go upstairs for a bit?" Shane whispers in my ear and then wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at me. God why can't I resist his cheekiness and complete and utter gorgeousness? I grab his hand and run upstairs.

"My room or yours, btw hello?" he purrs as he slips his arms around my waist and begins kissing me softly, even though they are soft they ignite something inside of me that sends me weak at the knees and struggling for breath.

"Yours and hi" I moan as he starts kissing my neck, this really tickles but God does it feel good. He picks me up and races with me in his arms into his room which happens to be the closest room of all and slams it shut.

Shane slowly puts me down on the bed and climbs on top. With his hands slowly moving around my body i can't think, my heart beating so fast it feels like it going to come out of my body. I quickly check the time 12:30am I have to be up for 7am for university so I have to make sure I actually get some sleep. Mmmmm his kisses are slowly moving from my neck back up to my lips where I kiss them with my own lips with all of my strength. That's when the true fun begins...

I wake up at 7:30am after hearing Eve slam the door going to work. Shit I'm late for class, which happens to be my favourite at the moment, advanced bio chem. I quickly rush into the shower making sure Eve hasn't touched my candy shower gel (it smells amazing) and then race to get some new clothes on, i pick out a new silver shirt with a sesame street character on it and my black skinny jeans and head off to University (TPU – Texas Prairie University, the main source of income for Morganville, most people hear aren't Morganville natives and so don't know about the vamps) where I instantly run into the one person I hate, Monica Morrell.

"Hey there freak, I need tutoring for biology." Se states as soon as I see her.

"No chance in hell, bye I'm late." I quipped back and started toward the science building. But unfortunately she decides to follow me and then grab me by the arm – digging her nails in might i add.

"Yes there is, I will fail if I don't pass the exam and that would not be good for you now would it" She states with a horrific smile.

"Remember bitch that I live with a Vampire and you being the mayor's sister doesn't score points with the vamps and anyway they won't look at you too happy if anything happened to the one who cures them from their disease now would they?"

She stepped back at this after checking herself then turning on her heal and walking away, well i couldn't resist an offer for tutoring could I? because I can name my price now that she's desperate.

"Ok Monica common rounds Thursday and also $100 if you want to pass!" I shout and she just slows and nods but doesn't turn around. Great, I've made myself $100.

* * *

**Hope You Guys Enjoyed**

**Please Review**

**Carrie x**


	2. What the FK

**Sorry About the Short Chapters But theres gunna be a lot ! **

* * *

**Still Claires POV**

I get home about 8:30pm after having to make up for being late and go to the kitchen for my usual cold coke and start making my famous pasta and sauce.

Eve walks into the kitchen in her usual Goth attire but these days she doesn't wear as much make up, she is followed by Michael who looks very upset about something, _well this is going to be fun_. Michael heads straight for the fridge for his sports bottle and puts it in the microwave and drinking the "cherryade" before turning to me and with a harsh tone in his voice saying "Claire, I need to speak to you in private".

We walk through from the kitchen to living room and I turn to face an angry Michael but instead Michael grabs me and practically throws me up the oak finished stairs and shoves me into the secret room, "shit I didn't know it was open" I state in astonishment.

"It wasn't, vampire speed remember?" Michael abruptly puts, I just look at him with amazement, _the past few months he's been acting like he is more one of them instead of one of us._

As we get down to where the black leather sofa is in the secret room, Michael whirls around in front of Me looking more murderous than he has ever, "What the fuck Claire, how could you do this to him!"

Oh Shit I hope he's not talking about what I think he is, I've been struggling to keep it from Shane for the past month. Amelie, she had BEST not have told Michael!

"Erm... What are we talking about?" I answer trying to sound nonchalant.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. How could you have LET Master of the bloody Crazy Myrnin shove Shane's Vampire DAD'S Brain in a Jar!" Jesus I've never seen him this mad, it's making me more scared than the fact that he knows about Frank.

"You REALLY think I could have stopped Myrnin from doing it, Remember Michael I'm HUMAN!" My anger levels reaching sky high, does he really think I'd win against a 900 and odd year old vampire? Seriously.

"Well you should have tried or at least told Shane." he replies with an unattached voice

"Oh yeah how's this, Shane babe you know how much you've been beating yourself up about your dad? Well he's not really dead, his brain's been put into the machine under the town and is now a hologram like Ada?" I sarcastically spout, but in the process of my rant I didn't hear the secret door pop open...

"What the Fuck."

Oh Shit. Shit. Shit.

* * *

**Hope You Guys Enjoyed**

**Please Review**

**Carrie x**


	3. I Dont Know You

**I'm Actually Getting into it! – Sorry about the short chapters I have bouts of inspiration lol if you can call it that! Please R&R.**

* * *

**Shanes POV**

I got home hoping to find my girlfriend in the kitchen instead i find Eve stirring what looks like Claire's sauces for the pasta.

"Hey, Goth girl where my girlfriend" I Ask as i grab a beer from the fridge.

"Hello barbeque boy, I don't know actually Michael wanted to speak to her in private" she didn't look very happy about it, which is making me really worried.

"Ok where are they?" I ask because I want to see Claire and know she's ok, I mean I love Michael but I still remember that he's a vamp and has to drain blood every day.

"I dunno there not in the living room maybe there upstairs?" she says whilst getting the plates ready to serve up Claire's pasta and sauce, it was supposed to be her knight to cook not her night to put on then leave Eve, the worst cook in the world sorting it out.

So i head upstairs and my instinct tells me to be quiet and check the secret room, so I creep upstairs which is hard because its solid wood and creaks like mad.

I get to the secret door and find the button and try to be quiet, as I walk a couple of steps in I freeze as I hear Claire...

"_...how's this, Shane babe you know how much you've been beating yourself up about your dad? Well he's not really dead, his brain's been put into the machine under the town and is now a hologram like Ada?"_

"What The Fuck." I Stand there frozen looking at Claire like shes an alien, well she is to me ifshe let Myrnin put my dad's brain in a jar.

"S-shane." She stutters on her words and i see tears going down her face, I instantly want to go over and give her a kiss and hug but I can't, not this time.

"Is what you said true?" I say in an unattached voice trying not to let my emotions show through but every muscle in my body tense.

She breaks down crying and falls to the sofa sobbing, why is she sobbing? It was my Dad!

"He made me promise not to tell you! Please Shane you have to understand!" she protests.

**Back to Claires POV **

I can't breathe, I can't believe he found out and now what do I do he's going to break up with me for sure.

"Promise not to tell me! Ha _YOU_ should've told me Claire, I'm Your BOYFRIEND How could you?" He breaks down in front of me and Michael I try to get to him but Michael is faster but I try anyway but he flinches back as I reach for him.

I feel my heart shattering into a thousand pieces which makes my legs go from under me which luckily there is the sofa to break my fall. How could he not listen? I'm not a monster it wasn't me who did it, it was Myrnin.

"Shane. Please you have to listen to me I can explain, please I Love you" I try to say in between my sobs, the pain in my heart is also not helping when I'm trying to speak.

"Explain? EXPLAIN you don't need to explain anything. I don't even know you anymore, why the hell should i believe a word you say?" he spits at me "And don't you DARE use that against me Claire you love me hmm? Why let your Psycho Boss put my dad's brain in a jar!"

My Patience snaps at this I can't bear him blaming me, "I didn't know until the next day! And like I said to Michael how do you expect me to win over a 900+ year old VAMPIRE?" I scream and run out ofthe secret room down the stairs and into the sun crying and crying.

* * *

**Hope You Enjoyed**

**Please Review**

**Carrie x**


	4. Mikey I Need to Talk to you

**Hey Guys I Will try to update quickly because i know how it is if you get into something and have to wait ages for another part - well hopefully you're getting into this story**

* * *

**Claires POV**

I found myself running towards the lab before I slowly stop to take a breath between sobs. How could he not listen? The man I love has just ripped my heart out of my chest and tore it up.

I sit down on the pavement beside the road and continue sobbing, why does this feel like this, why can't I understand that he's in shock? No. That's no reason to talk to me like that.

I finally get up and head to the lab where I'm met by a chirpy Myrnin who obviously wanted me for some reason.

"Ah Claire, finally. I wanted to go through the final updates to the machine." He says all happy, obviously he's just had his blood.

"The Machine. The Bloody MACHINE! Don't ever talk to me about the machine again Myrnin!" and I break down crying again, oh great showing weakness to a vampire.

"Claire, the main reason you are here is because of this machine it will be your job to maintain it." He says as he slowly comes towards where I have collapsed to the floor sobbing.

"I don't give a Shit about the machine Myrnin. I want to be normal. To have a normal life, go to university, have a relationship that doesn't involve having to save each other every few weeks. I want a job without a CRAZY Boss!" my anger now reaching way beyond its limits, but he deserves it he's such a one track minded person and doesn't give a shit about me.

"Claire what's happened, you had n argument with the 2 legged monkey?" he says softly but insults Shane.

"Don't call Shane that and yes of course we've had an argument! I don't know why I've come here, the worst place to come when I need cheering up AND the reason we've had an argument." I say before opening a portal to the Glass house living room where Shane is sat on the couch blankly staring at the TV screen.

I slowly walk in and clear my throat and Shane jumps up in hearing it. He realises it's me and continues to stare at the screen without even talking to me so I gather up my courage (what little i have) and go to sit with him on the couch.

He instantly gets up and goes to sit on the chair, clearly not wanting to be near me, "Shane please let me explain, please."

He lets out an exhausted sigh and replies "Okay Claire, explain."

Shit, I haven't really thought of what I was going to say to him I was so upset that he blamed me like I was the one to rip the brain out of his dad and put it in the machine.

"O-Okay, well I don't know what to say so I'll start from when I found out ok?" He nods so I continue, "well Myrnin rung me a couple of days after we destroyed the machine and told me that he had fixed the machine, I was happy but I Knew that there had to be a catch so I went there." I could see all of his muscles tense up at this so I hastily carry on.

"I went over expecting Myrnin to have made another interface and circuit without faults but he just kept saying 'you mustn't tell him' so I kept on asking him who I wasn't to tell but he wouldn't tell me but my phone rang so I answered and it was your dads voice and he said "You can't tell Shane, Claire this has to be our little secret.""

Shane completely broke down at this standing up and punching the wall so hard that it cracked, well it wouldn't have taken must seen as they are old and need re-plastering and decorating so I go over to him and crouch on the floor on front of him and break down crying.

"Shane please it's been so hard not to tell you, I didn't want you to be more unhappy and Frank tried to make me promise but I wouldn't so Myrnin threatened Eve so I had so keep it a secret please don't blame me please" I say between sobs "I love you and I couldn't bear being in this damn town without you please" with this I'm begging him not to leave me I really couldn't survive.

**Shane's POV**

I couldn't bear the explanation, but worse I couldn't bear Claire begging me not to blame her, I couldn't blame her for anything now that I know that she had nothing to do with it. But I am going to kill Myrnin for even threatening Claire with Eve, her best friend and he threatened her, Bastard. Not to mention my dad, I can't even think of that.

I slowly come out of my train of thought to Claire looking up at me with such sadness and fear in her eyes at thinking I would break up with her, Never.

"Claire come here." I say to her as she nearly breaks down again so I hold my hand out to her and pull her onto my lap.

"I'm so sorry Shane, I really should have told you" she says as silent tears roll down her face. I use my finger to wipe them away. I can't bear it when she's upset as I settle back into my usual mode.

"Babe please don't I know what's happened now and I can't be mad at you, ever, you know that" and kiss her softly on the forehead.

She looks up at me with her eyes full of hope, "Does this mean you're not braking up with me?"

"Of course not, I love you too much for this." and we both go in for a kiss, the passion so intense because of an argument, the fireworks start going off in my head as the kiss intensifies.

"Hmm-hmmm" Michael clears his throat as he walks into the living room, me and Claire instantly break off the kiss but she stays on my lap.

"Take it you two have made up then?" he says casually before going to sit on the sofa.

Claire wipes her red rimmed eyes and laughs, so do I, "Ermm Yeah but Mikey I gotta talk to yah about something. In the kitchen." I say picking Claire up and putting her on the sofa and then heading into the kitchen with Michael following me.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed - What happens next can you guess?**

**Please review **

**Carrie x**


	5. the girls will save the boys

**Decided to update again, i'll probably update everyday so please R&R hope you like!**

* * *

**Michael's POV**

We walked through into the kitchen to the kitchen for this 'talk' which I have no idea about with Shane and when we finally get into the kitchen (human speed) he turns to me with a very serious face. Not good.

"Do you know what Myrnin did?" Shane asks e and I have no idea what he's on about.

"No, What?" I ask him with a very confused look on my face.

"Well you should know seeing as she your girlfriend, Myrnin threatened Claire with killing Eve if she didn't keep the.. thing about my dad a secret" He explains with a very rational voice which I don't understand because I'm just about boiling over at this. How can he? Does he even know she's dating a vampire!

"He did WHAT?" I burst out with, so mad now that when I see the old bastard I'm going to rip his bloody heart out. Threatening my girlfriend, who the hell does he think he is?

"Calm down mate. Listen were gunna do something about this, no one threatens my girlfriend with killing her best friend and my best friend's girlfriend but what can we do? We need to come up with a plan to get back at him." Shane very calmly replies to my over emotional outburst.

"Yes! I'm going to stake the bastard and sprinkle him with silver nitrate!" I practically scream.

**Shanes POV**

Jesus I've never seen anyone so angry, not to mention the fact that it makes it scarier because Michael's a vampire. What should I do now? I don't think I should have told him because of the reaction I'm getting but he did have a right to know. Right?

"Jesus man calm down or the girls will hear you!" I hiss under my breath because he can obviously hear me.

"Calm down! Calm DOWN. A 900+ year old vampire is threatening my girlfriend and yours has to work with him! Tell me how I can calm down!" She practically shouts, which really hurts my ear drums.

2 seconds later the girls come rushing in, oh great. With their looks of puzzlement, Claires obviously fake because she knows that Myrnin threatened her with Eve being killed and plus I can tell when she puts on her fake shock. It is cute.. Back on to subject.

"Yeah you heard, Claire's 'Boss' threatened her with killing you to keep the fact that Shane's dad is now the new Ada!" Michael angrily says and bursts out of the kitchen and uses his (which is quite awesome) vamp speed to get upstairs into his room and slam the door in about 3 seconds flat.

Eve just stands there looking at me and Claire absolutely horrified at what she has just found out. She runs to me and hugs me even though she's the one that was threatened by a 900+vamp.

"Shane I'm so sorry, I didn't know!" and then she whirls around to give Claire a hug which took her by surprise because she almost fell into the fridge, "And you, It must have killed you to keep it a secret!" and begins sobbing. Why sobbing?

Eve finally lets go of Claire who is now comforting Eve and says "hey, its fine we've sorted through it now, we're more worried about you because Myrnin threatened you not us and now that Shanes found out..." She looks at me with and utterly terrified look thinking that now I've found out Eve is in danger of that threat being followed through.

Claire knows that I'm thinking the exact same thing so I lean over the counter and say with utter conviction, "Eve is not getting even a finger laid on her by that crazy bastard. And he's not getting away with threatening my girlfriend, do you hear me?"

The girls just nod and then walk through into the living room and set up for dinner. Shit it's my turn to cook. Looks like its chilli then.

**Claires POV**

Me and eve walk through into the living room, us both in shock. How can Shane and Michael get back at Myrnin who is 900+ and way stronger. I can't think about this because it's giving me a bad feeling so I turn to Eve.

"What yah want to watch?" I ask as I flip through channels on TV.

"Ermm is supernatural on?" she asks but not really paying attention because i look at her across from the sofa and she's staring into space, so I put down the remote and move closer to her.

"What wrong?" I ask in my most caring voice.

"What are they going to do? They are both going to get killed. Even worse now I'm in danger from your vampire boss and those two want to be friggin' supermen and save the damsel in distress. They're bloody idiots!" she answers breaking down in the middle. I calmly pull her towards me and give her a reassuring hug.

"Don't worry we won't let anything happen to you and we won't let the boys get into trouble so that they have to be saved by the smart girl and the Goth girl, okay?" I ask as we detach from each other.

"Okay" she answers as she wipes her eyes and laughs, "by the way you're not the smart girl anymore your nicknames just the brain now." At this I jokingly punch her in the arm.

"Girls and Vampire! Dinners ready!" Shane shouts from the kitchen. Me and Eve just look at each other..

"Chilli!" We both shout and laugh because when Shane cooks it's all he ever makes but it is surprisingly good. But as we start walking Michael whips ahead of us and goes into the kitchen. Oh great I wonder what we're going to talk about over dinner...

* * *

**Hope you gys enjoyed this chapter, it had me stumped on what to write for it but then I had a great idea**

**So please Review **

**Carrie x**


	6. Round two?

**Hey guys sorry, late update. Not feeling very well atm but hope you like the next chapter!**

**I Don't own anything but i want to :(**

* * *

Over dinner we talked, well I say talked but Shane, Eve and Michael were arguing most of the time.

"I wanna stake him n use silver nitrate" Michael says,

"No you'll get the death sentence no matter if you're a vamp or not Michael. It's Myrnin, Amelie's favourite pet." Eve replies, both in quite harsh tones so I block the rest out and sit at the dining table and eat my food silently. We all had our set out our mugs, own plates and of course, they're all mismatched. I had a Tazmania cup and white plate with gold rim whereas everyone else had white plates with silver rims and their own mugs of which Eve has the most offensive cup. One of a man that is not wearing clothes when there is a hot brew in it and wearing clothes when there isn't. Eve said it made her laugh and was nice to look at.

I finished eating and put my plate away, there is no way I'm washing up tonight because it's Shane's night so I quietly headed up to my room whilst the idiots were all shouting.

I walk into my room ready to get dressed when I saw Amelie. God she loved to scare the living shit outta me.

"Claire, we need to talk." She sat on my bed and motioned for me to sit next to her, which of course I did because it was the founder and the most bad ass vamp there was (well apart from her psycho dad, Bishop).

"What's wrong ma'am?" i ask in a formal tone because Amelie doesn't like slang or informality.

"Have you noticed that Myrnin has been acting strange recently?" she answers with a question for me which I must admit I'm confused at this question.

"Ermm I'm not sure what you are talking about ma'am but he did threaten to kill Eve if I told Shane about his dad."

Amelie's face went hard at that. What's going on with people these days?

"He threatened to kill me yesterday. I think he may have something wrong with him." She said matter of factly, "Claire, I am assigning you to find out if Myrnin's okay, I want you to do whatever you can which of course is what saved all of us but I have a feeling that he may be infected by another disease."

Oh. Shit. I don't want to do that, especially after he threatened Eve _and _Amelie.

"Okay ma'am, I'll start tomorrow, I am supposed to be working then so I may be able to get a blood sample to analyse." I reply, I don't want to piss her off but she's starting to piss me off with the orders, yeah I saved the entire vampire race but that doesn't mean that I want to be the one to find everything out and come up with solutions. Especially if it meant putting myself into more danger which seems to be following me around everywhere these days.

Amelie nods and swiftly opens a portal and steps through it. I hate it when she abuses he portals, they're temperamental. So I decide that a shower was in order as that was my plan in the first place so i get undressed and run into the bathroom where Shane is waiting.

He looks suggestively at me and I blush, but I really want a shower.

"Shane what are you doing?" I ask as I'm wrapping myself in a towel.

"Well," she says as he comes towards me pulling me into an embrace "I thought We could take a shower especially as we have been fighting a lot recently and need some us time." He replied without asking if I wanted to take a shower with him, but then again it's Shane and I really need to learn to resist his total hotness.

He started tickling me until l replied "Yes! Ok Shane please stop tickling me" I choke in between giggles and he stops and opens the curtain.

WOW! That is all I can say. Shane is normally guyish romantic and not totally but THIS, this is properly romantic. There are candles, big and small lit all along the silver coloured corner bath which has bubbles seeping out from everywhere. I turn to see Shane blushing so I did the only thing I could do, I kissed him. (Imagination)

We got out of the bath to get dry. Man that was the best bath I've ever had, I run into my room without Shane to get into the sexy underwear Eve bought me for my birthday and opened my door to a confused looking Shane. His eyes nearly popped out when he saw me in the bra and panty set that was red with black lace with roses on.

"Round two?" I simply ask, and he basically runs and picks me up bride style and goes back into my run and slams the door. Oh this is going to be one fun night..

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed - Please review with suggestions of a name for a good Villain as i ve got a good one for you but dont know what to call HER!**

**Thankyou Carrie x**


	7. Wife

**Sorry it took so long to update - I've been ill :( Also I'm Sorry this is a short one I didn't know what to write but the next chapter will be long because there will be a lot of stuff going on :)**

**Thank you for the reviews and please continue :) **

**

* * *

**

We woke to a massive bang that sounded like it came from the living room. Me and Shane jumped out of bed and scrambled to get our clothes on and dashed out of the door to find eve and Michael doing the same. Michael looked funny because he looked like he wanted to use his vamp speed but also wanted to make sure that he protected Eve, me and Shane despite Shane's protests that he doesn't need it.

We all get to the top of the stairs to find the body of a dead girl at the bottom.

"OHH MY GOD" I choked putting my hand over my mouth turning into Shane's chest who was embracing me hard as if his life depended on it. How could anyone do that to another person, correction the person who had done this was probably not a person, most likely a vampire.

We all go down the stairs together, me and Eve holding hands and holding our men's hand in the other. I was letting silent tears fall down my face for the poor girl and one look at Eve confirmed that she was too as her eyes were rimmed with redness.

Michael bet down to check the girls pulse to confirm what we know. She's dead.

"Hello members of the Glass House. I've heard so much about you." A deep but feminine voice spoke from the living room.

We all whirled around to put a face to the voice. Oh my god she was beautiful but in a horrifying way, it wasn't natural and I could see that Shane and Michael were standing in front of me and Eve y now wanting to protect us. But I was having none of it and stepped around Shane at his protests to face the woman.

"Who are you and why did you do _that_?" I asked with a shaky voice and pointed at the dead girl on the floor of the hallway.

"She was the first I saw, I can't help it, it's in my nature you see and there is no need for you to know who I am it is what I want from you."

Shane stepped up at this "What do you want? Because there's no fucking way we are inclined to even spit on you if you were on fire."

The Woman was faster than a bullet; she had Shane up against the wall with half of a second. "Do not mock me boy, or you shall see how cruel vampires can be." And she let him down; he was coughing a lot from being choked. "Ah yes little one you may ask questions and speak as you are fairly mannered."

I was surprised at this, just because I hadn't mocked didn't mean that I was well mannered at all. I spluttered "oh-um okay? So what do you actually want from us?" I ask very shakily.

"Good question, I am in need of shelter and as you seem to be the kryptonite to vampires I thought this house would be the safest whilst I settle an old score with Amelie." She answered sitting down on the sofa making herself at home.

Eve spoke at this stepping forward from Michaels protective embrace, but we all know that he let her because he could easily keep her where she was, "What score is that exactly?"

"Ah yes the strange one, I've heard that you are a very strange and how should I say it "In your face" person. I was wondering when you would speak. Te score is that she nearly killed my husband and is now keeping him locked up." She said this with a little anger in her voice, she obviously loves her husband.

"And that would be?" Michael asked.

"Mr Bishop"

_Holy Shit._

_

* * *

_

**I hope You enjoyed that I'll update soon, promise as I am getting better :)**

**Please review**

**Carrie x**


	8. Back to the Tyre Place

**I thought that I would be nice seeing as I haven't updated in a while. So here's the next chapter :)**

**&& It's longer that the previous like I promised :) && I dont Own Morganville - Rachel Caine does :( Jealous Much!**

* * *

I just stood there, looking at this woman. Could she be Amelie's mother? No, most likely not because they look nothing alike but I wanted to know anyway, "So you're Amelie's mother?" I asked, still reeling from the information that Bishop's wife is in our house.

She looked at me, quite astonished which then turned into frustration, "God No. I don't think anyone would want to be mother to that crazy one. No her mother is long dead, I killed her you see, for Bishop's attention. I was the one that turned him so that he would be with me. But then he turned that abomination into one of the Eternal." She sounded disgusted at the fact Bishop turned his own daughter.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I have to get to work but before I leave I must ask you to not bite or harm anyone in this house?" Michael asked cautiously, I knew where he was going. Straight to Amelie and I wished he would hurry up and get her here to sort this because I really don't like this woman.

"Ah, the young vampire, grandson of the one who stole Amelie's heart. Well, If he looked like you I'm sure he stole a lot of hearts," She said, obviously flirting with him but he looked away, "Of course I will not harm anyone in this house unless they try to stake me. You may go of course." And she dismissed him, like it was her home. He went straight away leaving me Shane and Eve standing there.

"Come sit, I'll move to the chair so you can sit away from me, you are obviously uncomfortable around me" and she got up and went to the chair. Too afraid to do anything else we all crammed onto the sofa.

"What is your name ma'am?" I asked again whilst holding onto Shane and Eve's hands for dear life.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Murdga. Murgda Bishop, And you are Eve Rosser," pointing at Eve, she nodded "Shane Collins" pointing at Shane, he nodded, "Michael Glass is the new vampire" we all nodded "and you, are Claire Danvers. The sole called saint of Morganville and the vampires; you have done so many things to protect this town, which you should have not done." Her was voice stern when telling me this.

"You've done your research" Shane said with a tight tone to his voice, the voice he uses when he is trying not to hit something or someone.

At that moment we all heard it, the sound of footsteps coming from upstairs, judging by the place they were coming from it was the secret room. It sounded like Amelie had brought an army. Murdga walked quietly to the bottom of the stair and we all followed not letting go of each other's hands.

Stood at the top of the stairs flanked by Oliver and Myrnin with what looked like at least 3 dozen guards behind them. "Hello Murdga." Amelie greeted in the icy tone that she always used when doing business.

"Hello, Amelie." Murdga answered in an equally icy voice.

"Claire, Shane and Eve come up here and Myrnin will take you someplace safe." Amelie said, without taking her eyes off of Murdga. Probably the right thing to do given what Murdga had said about settling a score. So we all practically ran up the stairs keeping hold of each other where Myrnin stepped back from Amelie and took them all through the soldiers to the vampire waiting at the back of the guards. Michael. Eve slammed herself into him and he nearly toppled over from the surprise then just held her like Shane was holding me trying to keep us calm.

Myrnin and Michael then ushered us into the secret room and through the portal into.. WHAT! The machine's hiding place. Shane cannot see this. I can't be doing with Shane breaking down.

"Michael, you can't be serious?" I whispered into his ear as he was ushering us.

"It's now the only safe place according to Amelie, Apparently Murdga is just as bad a Bishop." He replied so that only I can hear. Well that's good news.

We all walked into the cavern and Shanes eyes narrowed when he realised where we were. He grabbed me and with silent tears coming down his face he said "Claire please don't let him come here I can't Deal with it."

This is what I was afraid of so I just stepped into Shane's armed and put my arms around his neck. Went in for a sweet and tender kiss before pulling back and saying, "This is his home now, we are in his home we cannot ask it of him. But I think this may be an opportunity for you to actually talk with him, make things right between the two of you whilst you have a chance."

He let his head lean on my shoulder and neck before saying "Maybe sometime in the future but please I can't deal with this now I need to be strong, I need to protect you." Oh my, he was breaking down, afraid that his personal problems where going to make him weak.

We go to sit down against one of the less jagged looking boulders in the cavern and se just sit there in each other's arms. I didn't know what to say to him at all to make him feel better, and even then it would only be a temporary fix so he wouldn't have to face this but he needed to, but I can't force him, so I leave it. For now.

We were all in conversation with each other when Amelie came running in, she looked like she had been in a fight with 5 mountain lions. "Get. Out." She struggles to say between breaths, "She's. Coming. For. The. Machine." And Amelie collapses but Myrnin with his vamp speed manages to catch her.

Eve gasped at this information and I was horrified. I needed a plan of action and I need to take control so I will.

I stood up tall and straightened myself out. "Right, we have maybe five minutes. Myrnin and Michael can you carry the machine if we unplug it?" they nod "The.. will be ok for about 2 hours before it decays. So Shane will grab Amelie and I'll dial a portal. Michael and Myrnin were going to the old tyre place so be careful. Murdga doesn't seem like the type to go somewhere like there so we should be safe." They all look at me hopefully, like I'm their knight in shining armour but i left out the brain bit because I didn't want to upset Shane by being insensitive.

"Right, move!" I order and Eve stays with me as I dial a portal. Everybody's in motion and the plan is coming together very well. Shane goes first with Amelie then the vamp boys with the machine and Eve quickly follows as the portal won't remain open for long without the machine. Just as I am about to step through I hear "Stop . I've had quite enough of your antics" and I turn to see Murdga.

I smirk because I know that she'll die if she follows me as the portal is starting to close. So I just say "Well, we've got more up our sleeves" and smile at her. Then I race though the portal before she gets out of her startled stage and uses her vampire speed to get to me.

I walked into the old tyre place. It was exactly as I remember. That disgusting clown face creeps me out to the maximum. But I had to put up with it, at least there weren't any more horrible crazy vampires here, they were all slowly getting better in the cells of Morganville vampire Jail. This is because the disease was in a much later stage and so it takes more time to help them recover to being socially acceptable, but at least Amelie hasn't deserted them.

Eve was sitting by some old and mouldy lockers taking care not to get any mould on her new black tank top that has bright pink and orange skulls on it. Michael was next to her comforting her as she sobbed. She has every reason to, as if we haven't been through enough and life just wants to throw back one more at us.

Shane, well Shane was stood up waiting for me and when he saw me he ran to me and embraced me with so much force, it's times like these when I know that I really love Shane and he really loves me.

* * *

**Hope You enjoyed this - I'll Update soon If You Review :)**

**Oliver hates it when you don't review! I think he prefers the blood of none reviewers **

**:) Carrie x**


	9. Try to Be normal Again

**Hey Guys - Sorry that I haven't Updated Often. I had Total Writers Block! Well any way Here is the LAST Chapter of Morganville Blues - There is a link to the Mock Cover of MV Blues on my profile. Yes I made the Mock cover myself - I love writin and also I loved Art and Digital Art!**

**Please Review I'd Really appreciate it - Im currently writing a story with Amelie & Michael - Yeah I know its a weird mtch but thought it would be good because Michael obvs reminds her of Sam so I thought it would be fun to write about this Pairing :)**

* * *

**_Claires POV_**

We sat there for a while, me with Shane and Eve with Michael. Myrnin was nowhere to be seen as usual. So we were in our little sanctuary and for the first time today I actually felt safe, not because we thought that Murdga wouldn't come here, it was because I has my most wonderful friends around me helping. But it was short lived...

"Well you found a good hiding place didn't you?" A voice came from the entrance to the tyre plant. I knew who it was from the icy tone.

I stood up to face her, I was sick of being afraid, "H-how did you find us?" I asked thinking that i knew the answer to this question.

"Your smell of course, you little Claire have the strongest smell of most of the humans in this town, maybe because you have such fire and energy that you put into learning. I'm going to enjoy draining that energy from you little body" and with that she lunged.

The move was very graceful, she looked like an avenging angel sent to smite a blasphemer and she was so fast that I didn't have time to process the action, but I dove to the side just in time but with her reflexes she easily stopped herself and turned towards me. Her eye were very wide, I didn't notice the pain until then. I had dove directly into a pile of smashed glass and my arms were cut all over.

That was when I turned to see Myrnin and Amelie come out of the shadows, I nearly missed it because they were moving so fast.

**_Amelie's POV_**

She needs to die. The bitch, who the hell does she think she is, coming into MY town thinking she's it wanting to kill me. Well she is about to get a nasty shock because she will be the one dying tonight.

Me and Myrnin turned to look at each other, this is because we can smell Claire's blood, it smelt like strawberries dipped in a rich delicious melted Belgian chocolate. I was about to step out following the scent of the beautiful crimson when Myrnin pulled me back but nodded.

Now was the time to attack. I couldn't let her kill Claire, she was like a daughter to me even though I treat her harsh I would never let anything happen to her as she has helped to save me many a time.

We stalked our prey as it is in our nature but Claire saw us and her eyes widened. Shit. Oh damn. The first time I have sworn in 20 Years. Oh well, Me and Myrnin both had silver tipped Staked in our hands and we moved lightning fast.

We surprised her and the bitch didn't have time to react. I plunged the silver tipped stake straight through her heart.

"Well, looks like the score is settled, Step-mother. You lost" I said as she fell to the ground.

"Looks like I underestimated you Amelie" were her last words before she mummified. Dead.

_**Claires POV**_

I stared wide eyed. Well that was a lot easier than I would have thought it would have been. Oh well, I can't complain.

I stood up noticing that all vampires were staring at me, including Amelie.

"Ehh-mm" I cleared my throat.

The redness in their eyes went and they re-focused on me. Amelie looked ashamed of herself.

"Right, time to go home I think." Amelie said and helped me hobble over to the portal to take us back to the cavern to put the machine back.

Michael and Myrnin were both out of breath, well if I could say that. They had a hard time carrying the machine around and were both exhausted. Me and Eve were watching them whilst they had the hard time and to make it even better was Shane.

He stood up in front of the vampires whilst they were struggling and said in a very serious voice, "Right, A little to the left, no right. Come on guys I'd have this done by now if you two weren't so hell bent on doing it yourselves." Hands on his hips as well!

Both Myrnin and Michael looked up and gave Shane the death glare. That was it, I doubled over laughing my head off, and so were Shane and Eve.

We finally got the machine working again. Michael, Eve and Shane were sat in the lab whilst Myrnin and I sorted the last few bits of the machines wiring.

I decided to ask whilst we were alone because I just remember about my assignment Amelie gave me before Murdga turned up. I didn't know what was wrong with Myrnin but I have a sneaky suspicion that he did.

As he was turning the machine on I plucked up my courage and asked "Myrnin, Amelie thinks that you've got another disease because you threatened her and have been acting strange, do you have any idea?"

Myrnin just went blank and turned away. "No, I don't have any new disease" he said with sadness in his voice, "I was just in a bad mood, that' all. I don't want to talk about it" then he continued working.

So I decided to let it go until my phone rang. "Hello" I said down it.

"The reason he was in a bad mood is because he told Louisa that he loved her and she rejected him, saying it wasn't serious between them." - Frank's voice told me.

I was shocked. Who would want to reject him? I mean if I weren't with Shane and totally happy then I would definitely have a major crush on Myrnin, well, I have a little one now.

I decided to try to make him feel better. I walked up to Myrnin and hugged him. He was a little shocked at first but then he relaxed and we embraced. It wasn't a romantic embrace, it was a friendly one. "Thank you for saving me," I said wanting this not to look like a pitiful gesture.

"I only helped, Amelie did the main part." He answered after we let go of each other.

"Yes, but she probably wouldn't have succeeded if you hadn't helped" I replied.

He looked at me with a look of astonishment, but I was gone as quickly as it came.

"Don't think of it my little assistant." He answered nonchalantly.

So I walked to the door, but before I left to go get Shane, Eve and Michael I turned and told Myrnin "Come on."

He looked at me as if to say _What are you talking about?_ So I answered him automatically.

"You are having dinner with me, Michael, Shane and Eve. Nope no choice" I said as he was about to protest. "I'm making Spaghetti Bolognaise and everyone loves it."

She sighed in defeat. Yes, I knew I would get him out of his lab for one day that doesn't include day where Morganville was in danger.

We decided as it was dark we would walk to the Glass house.

Me, Shane, Eve, Michael and Myrnin. My friends walked down past common grounds laughing and joking because of something Myrnin had done in the 16th Century. At least tonight we can pretend to be normal.

* * *

**Well there you have it Folks - PLEASE REVIEW I've had loads of hits on my story but only 16 reviews -Now if I read something I review it - Please return the favour and Watch out For my New story about Amelie and Michael - It's Gunna be good.**

**Carrie x**


End file.
